Son Of Darkness
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: It Has Been Fifteen Years Since Harry Defeated Voldemort But Now Harry Is Having Dreams Of Murders That Are Happening At That Very Momemnt! These Murders all Have A Connection Is Voldemort Back and Taking Revenge On all who opposed Him?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer-Harry potter and other subject matter related to the harry potter series is owned by J.K.Rowling Therefore I do Not Own Harry Potter

Harry Potter: The Son Of Darkness

Chapter I: The Dream

It was a late August night. Harry was lying in bed asleep. Fifteen years has passed since harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, and the scars of that battle still showed upon his chest, and his face.

Since then Harry has married Ginny and had the twins Lilly Anne Potter, and Sirius Albus James Potter who are both fourteen years old now and attending Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand made the London Quidditch Team as a chaser, And harry has become what he has always dreamed to become an Auror.

That night was a normal night at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry was asleep in the Upstairs bedroom, his arms were under the pillows he was dreaming peacefully, or we should say had been sleeping peacefully, but not anymore.

Everything faded into the scene of a dark alley, Harry could hear A slow heavy deep and raspy breathing as of that of someone who had recently been chased to a high extent. Smoke drifted in front of the moon which was full that night. He saw a wand stick out a very familiar looking wand from it read sparks emitted from it as a course command was muttered, "SECTEMSUMPRA!", but it was deflected back at the caster and then from Harry's point of view a dark eerie voice muttered a short spell and a light flashed, as the light flashed. He saw the body…the body …the bloody body of Ron Weasley.

Back at number 12 harry suddenly awakes to his scar burning for the first time in 15 years. Harry was breathing very deeply he picked up his classes and looked at the clock it was a quarter after 6 in the morning."Only five minutes till I have to go to work…better get ready." he said.

As he hopped from bed a rapping nose was made at the window. It was Hermione's new owl Sparkelz. Harry stepped over and opened the window.

It dropped one of the many letters in its claws and took off.

He opened it, and it was drenched in tears and yet still easily legible.

Dear Harry,

Oh Harry Ron…Oh lord Ron…he's been…murdered. Someone

Attacked him while he was on an important case. God Harry

I've heard there going to put you on the team to search for the killer. Harry I'll see you soon

Love,

Hermoine

"OH SHIT!"Harry Cursed "Not Again." Harry got ready and apparated to the Ministry Of Magic.


	2. A Day At The Office

Harry Potter: Son of Darkness

Chapter 2: A Day at the Office

Harry apparated to the ministry where it was early morning and yet it was bustling with activity, the ministry was covered with press trying to find out what happened to Ronald Weasley. The Minister Of Magic Seamus Finnegan was talking to a large group of press over by The Check In Desk. Harry Tried to sneak into the office without being attacked by the press.

He was almost to the entrance when a short burly man pointed him out, "Look its Harry Potter!" The press then swarmed Harry."Harry how do you feel about the fact that your friend was murdered?" "What are you going to do?" "Will you stop this murderer?"

"I'm not answering any questions at this time I have to hunt this menace down." Harry answered. Harry then stepped away and into the elevator. He had his arms crossed in his dark auror cloak and he stood there thinking of what he should do about the case.

He made it to the next floor and he got of the elevator and turned to the Department of Mysteries. He entered the office. "Harry," harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy behind him,"Hey Harry the boss wants to see you about the Ronal Weasley Case."

"Thanks," said harry. Harry went through the Halls to meet up with his boss Seamus Finnegan. He stepped into his office. It was a large oval office with a great stone desk and to it's left was a cage that held his prize pet a small Lime Green Dragon. "Come in Harry," he said," I was very sad to here of Ron's death we all go way back to Hogwarts and well I want you to be on the committee to try and find his Murderer."

"I Thank you Sir but you don't need to do that because of how far back we go that is unprofessional now if it were for my abilities as an Auror then I would take the job." Harry answered.

"Well agreed you may want to go deal with the press." Seamus suggested.

Harry walked out of the office and went to his office. It was a long night and he still was thinking about his dream.

12 hours later

Harry was at home again at number 12 he went upstairs to get ready for bed. He stepped into his closet and when he opened his dresser drawer to find some pants to wear to bed. He nearly screamed as he pulled out Ron's Bloody shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!"he looked at the shirt and in the collar the letter "i" was burned into it.

"I? Whats going on?" Harry was afraid for the first time in a very long time.


	3. At The Scene

Harry Potter: Son Of Darkness

Quote from Kingdom Hearts:

"Even in The Deepest Darkness There is Light"

Chapter 3: At The Scene

It was the next day. Harry awoke early so he could arrive at the office and prepare to head on his outing to the scene of the murder. It was a rainy morning. The rain poured upon the pavement and was like a veil of immense shadow upon the world. Harry stepped outside and then apparated to the ministry.

This morning was like a normal morning. The security guards walked around the floor making sure that everything was in tip top shape for the onslaught of workers who would be arriving in twenty five minutes. One of the security guards tipped his hat towards Harry as he walked by. Harry returned the favor and entered the elevator to go to the Department Of Mysteries.

He walked into his office which had turned to a clutter of quills and post it notes from the last couple of weeks from petty cases as low as underage sorcery to big crimes as magical murder. The Daily Prophet's Headline was "POTTER BOY TO LEAD THE HUNT FOR THE WEASLEY KILLER"

The article read:

Yesterday Harry Potter The Man who defeated Lord Voldemort 15 years ago was named the Leader for the hunt of the Weasley Killer earlier this week. Harry said that he would try everything within his power to try to find the murderer and make sure that no one else would fall victim to this.

Some superstitious people believe That The dark lord is back and is trying to destroy the ones who opposed him 15 years ago in the last battle in the middle of London where Harry Had finally defeated the Dark Lord.

Yet with all these difficult times come new faces, Hagrid the head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry was spoken to yesterday afternoon to give a little insight on if Harry is to be trusted with this Job Hagrid spoke:"Es' I believe 'Arry ter be da 'ight man for dey Job, He as' always' been a good student and ook' at where e' be today!"

Whatever it is we mourn the Weasley family for their lost the funeral Will be tomorrow at 4:15 at Hogwarts. Mrs.Weasley asks, "If it is at all possible we could use some donations to keep his family going Hermoine is a smart girl but she is crushed by the death of her husband. If you could see it in your hearts we could use any amount of donations or people to help with the housework."

Well all we can hope for is that this menace is stopped before another great genocide occurs.

"Huh, Voldemort being back, they wish!"Harry scoffed. He turned to his filing cabinet and pulled out the Weasley file and began to look at it.

Subject: Ronald Weasley Murder

Location: 2 blocks from The Leaky Cauldron

Spells involved: Sectumsumpra

Injuries: Immense lost of blood from major arteries

Misc: His Shirt Was Missing from the crime scene was probably Incinerated during Sectumsumpra spell

Harry then pocketed the file and then stepped outside of his office and then left the ministry just a few minutes before rush hour.

Harry arrived at the scene of the crime moments l8r. He began to look around and see what was missing. He looked at the blood on the pavement and noticed no pattern to the droplets. But it was for sure a direct Sectumsumpra to the chest. Harry rubbed his scar for it was painfully twitching as if something was there from him to find but he couldn't see it.

His mind was racing from all the possibilities as to the whereabouts and identity of the killer. As Harry and Ron had both made plenty of enemies in their right. Crabbe And Goyle Still were after them and they had not been seen for years but he had no clue.

Harry searched for fingerprints but found nothing. He finally decided to pocket all of the evidence which all that he had was the bloodied shirt which he was very well not going to tell the rest of the ministry how he got it. He planned to tell them he found it in an adjoining ally far off.

Harry then left and returned to the ministry.

Okay Chapter three done give me some love ya'll!

Maybe I'll go off and Start My Kingdom Hearts Fic


	4. The Funeral

Harry Potter: Son Of Darkness

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Harry woke up the next day and got dressed for Ron's Funeral, he put on his nicest black Cloak. He grabbed his hat to cover the hair that stuck out in all directions. Harry then picked up his glasses and placed them on the brim of his nose. He stood in front of the mirror and checked his outfit for anything that was wrong and then left for the funeral.

Harry waved his wand on the curb of the street to flag down the Knight Bus. A few minutes passed and the Knight bus stopped to let Harry on. The driver asked where he was going and he answered."Hogwarts." The driver nodded and said."I shoulda guessed it from ya'r attire sir. For the young Ronald Weasley ey' good boy e' was"

Harry nodded and took his seat. The ride didn't take very long but his thoughts turned back to when he and Ron had first met that day at Kings Cross. It was at the beginning of everything and now his best friend was dead. No more would they be able to laugh at the mistakes that they made when they were kids no longer would they be able to reminisce of all the trouble they had almost gotten in back when they were in school, no more making fun of Draco…a tear dropped from his eyes and splashed on the floor as they pulled up to Hogwarts.

Harry tipped the driver 2 galleons and then stepped off the bus. He looked up at the great towers of Hogwarts, which had been home for much of his childhood. Harry walked slowly up to the school. When he got there Hagrid greeted him. "Ello arry'" he said as he gave him a great big hug.

"Hello Hagrid," harry said. As he was walking with Hagrid Ginny, Hermoine, and Mrs.Weasley came and met up with them. Harry first went to Hermoine and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek."I'm so sorry Hermoine." Hermoine was crying and all she did was hug and return the kiss on his opposite cheek. He then went to Mrs.Weasley and did the same thing."I know Harry I wish you could've been there to help him." And she blew her nose on her handkerchief. Then harry went to Ginny and gave her a great embrace and kissed her too on the cheek for it was too solemn of a day to for anything more.

"Come on the funeral is about to begin."Hagrid said and led them to the funeral area.

Ron's casket was 5 inches to the left of Dumbledore's tomb. The Weasley family and Harry and Hagrid Took seats at the front of the congregation, and Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder crying. The Reverend Andrew Wiggen (if any of you have read the book series that began with Enders game you should know what I'm talking about) stood in front and began his sermon.

"Ronald Weasley was a great man. He helped defeat Lord Voldemort almost Fifteen Years ago. He was Married and had children. He was A proud and great man, a man who died to protect us. May God raise him to the Heavens and watch over his family in this dark time." He then nodded to the Headmaster Remus Lupin to lower the casket.

Harry turned his head and kissed Ginny on the forehead and held her in his arms as she continued to cry. It was a solemn day. And Only The First Of Many.


	5. In Shadow Death Will Always Follow

Harry Potter: Son Of Darkness

Chapter 5: In Shadow Death Will Always Follow

Harry was asleep it was early September three weeks after Ron's Funeral. He had been worked hard at the ministry going through the 1,000 suspects for the murder of Ron Weasley. The suspects consisted of mainly old school enemies and national Radicalists that were trying to take over the ministry.

There were so many suspects that they couldn't all be kept straight. Draco Malfoy had been given a full body search to his utter misfortune which Harry enjoyed greatly at the feelings of disbelief as Harry ordered one of the lower down aurors to begin the inspection.

Also the search for Crabbe and Goyle one of the largest searches that have been going on for nearly 15 years since the downfall of Voldemort. And Draco's Father Lucious who also disappeared after the fall was on the list of possible suspects.

Harry lay asleep dreaming again. This time his dreams turned to a library. He walked among the book shelves searching for something. He heard breathing but he couldn't place where it was at. Behind him a large figure ran in the opposite direction. A spell was cast from where Harry was at knocking over one of the bookshelves. He heard a Squeal as of that of a dying pig.

The figure slowly stepped towards the near dying body under the immense weight of the book shelf. He could hear crying. If you could call it crying it was more of a squeal. And then as he turned to look under the bookshelf he saw the dying face of…Neville Longbottom...

The figure lifted a book and then Harry Suddenly awoke, For the 2nd time in almost 15 years he awoke to a searing pain in his temple. Once again it felt as if someone was slamming an anvil on his forehead or trying to split his head with an axe.

Harry awoke once again also to a quick and rasp tapping at his bedroom window. This time it was Ministry owl with a very official looking envelope.(Well duh it's from it's from the ministry) Harry opened it and once again his darkest fears were realized. He had just seen another murder as it happened. Harry quickly got dressed and apparated to the Library not even leaving time to make his bed.

Harry arrived at the Library to begin searching for clues he went over to the area where the murder occurred. He searched through the area he saw blood flowing from him. He was very intense he was trying not to cry having known Neville for years he had nearly lost it at the sight of his blood. Then harry saw a book that seemed out of place he slowly raised it from the crime scene and opened it. From inside it fell two very large teeth. And as he looked at the center of the book Scarred in the center with the bloody teeth was the word "Am"

Harry was puzzeled. "I am? I am what?"

That's the end of this chapter moving on to bigger and not so bloodier things.


	6. October Night

**HARRY POTTER: SON OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter VI: October Night**

_When There Is Something __Inside__ You And It's Controlling You How Do You Control It?_

Harry had for months now been searching for the answers to that question. He had begun to think that one of the suspects may have a split personality and when the split personality was triggered it would murder someone. Yet Harry had no clue as to what was to happen next. So far it was Ron and Neville two people that had willfully stood up against Voldemort in the Final battles fifteen years ago. Harry scratched his head, "What could that mean?" Then his door opened behind him it was The Minister.

"Hello Harry anything new on the murders?"Seamus Finnegan asked as he entered the room and stood next to Harry looking at the notes he had spread out in front of him. "Its October already Harry we've been at this for months now you have to know something." Seamus stared at Potter twiddling his fingers as he stood next to him.

"I don't know Seamus nothing makes since the only thing I have is whoever the killer is has a grudge against the ones who stood up against Voldemort fifteen years ago." He continued to look at the notes and then he realized he was going to have been here well after hours again. "Seamus I must be heading home." Seamus nodded and Harry walked out.

_The Burrow_

_Harry is dreaming once again this time he falls asleep and finds himself at the entrance to his pretty much childhood second home The Burrow.__ It __Is__ well past midnight as he passed the grave of Mr. Weasley who perished fifteen years ago at the final battle against voldemort. He heard something hiss at the grave but did not know what it was and then he heard a deep sinister laugh and he continued on his way towards the burrow. The moon was full and the stars glistened in the sky. The wind blew with a smell of gingersnap so Mrs. Weasley was still up making some gingerbread. "Lovely." Harry gasped as he heard that voice but nothing happened and he continued forward towards the house._

_Lights were still on inside the house but as he approached the only light that was left on was the one in the living room where the mysterious clock with the hands that told where anyone in the Weasley family was at any given moment. Slowly a hand groped for the door and gently opened it without a creek and slipped in to the house._

_Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley and her humming as she merely worked on something in the living. She went up stairs and the figure went to her clock and opened it and took her hand off of the clock. Then it hid somewhere among the shadows. Mrs. Weasley came back down the stairs and looked at her clock and noticed her hand was missing. She let out a __little "__Who's there?" she slowly stepped out and then it happened the Hand was thrown at her leg and she fell to the ground." __HELP!"__ The figure bent over her and began __Mutilating__ her and stabbing her everywhere then It moved to the clock and began wiping __blood upon it. Then The Door opened and a loud booming voice yelled. __" WHAT DA HELL ARE YE' DOIN!"_


	7. I AM BACK!

**HARRY POTTER: SON OF DARKNESS**

_**Chapter 7: "I AM BACK!"**_

Instantly Harry awakes from a dream. He sees Hagrid standing their staring at him. His mouth was wide agape. Harry turned and looked down. He saw Mrs. Weasley's mutilated body at his feet. He turned and looked at the clock and saw written in blood the word "BACK!" Harry then turned to Hagrid as Hagrid began to close in on him.

"So yer were da' one all along eren't ya arry' ell' I ain't gonna let you gert away fer what ya did to yor wifes muther!" Hagrid then Yelled as he lunged for Harry. Harry quickly dodged and cast a spell upon him but his giant blood deflected it and He grabbed the clock and threw at Harry. Harry deflected it and ran out into the night.

Harry ran and ran throughout the country side. But then he had enough running and apparated to an unknown part of the Forbidden Forest Outside of Hogwarts.

"WHAT AM I BECOMING!" then he remembered what the words had said…

"I AM BACK!" a sinister voice yelled from somewhere in his head.

"WHO WHAT ARE YOU!" harry yelled.

" Harry Harry Harry, I'm like an uncle to you now but yet you don't even remember me. The one and only true dark lord master of all the darkness! How can you so easily forget after I caused you hell through all these years I'll show you to have respect for your BETTERS!" yelled the voice.

Harry then felt a searing throb in his head. It felt as if someone had dropped a car on his head. It seered across his temple reaching every crack and it was like a hot flam upon his brow."AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled but with no avail he was too far from human ears, even inhumane ears.

"Harry you will learn to respect your new master LORD VOLDEMORT." Then harry's body began to move.

"No No I Won't." Harry muttered.

"Agh your already losing control so much for your heart and love now!" Voldemort spoke.

"How how are you still alive?" harry quickly snapped.

"AGH the part of it all! You were foolish to think I would've used that pathetic Sorting hat as the horcrux from Gryffindor! Ha no I wanted blood from the Gryffindor line! I used you Harry Potter I hadn't decided to use my Final horcrux till I realized I was going to lose to you so in the final seconds of my spell I embodied a piece of my soul in you HARRY POTTER! HA For all these years you've walked around with a piece of me inside of you!" Voldemort laughed as harry's face scrunched trying to gain back control.

"DOWN POTTER!" Scoffed Voldemort. He then spoke again." Harry I'm done playing with you. Its time for me to take my revenge BE QUITE POTTER!" Then Harry's body walked willingly into the night. And then apparated to Somewhere far away."


End file.
